Deadpool Ranma
by Stoneificaunt
Summary: A new spring has been made and everyone's favorite Martial Artist fell in it. Along with the one we all know and love. Now he has to deal with two voices in his head, regenerative powers and everyone's favorite Merc with the Mouth along with a whole bunch more problems, new Fiance's, new rivals/enemies, Fighting, romance, and humor it's all here in Deadpool Ranma. Multi Crossover
1. Chapter 1

DeadpoolaRanma Chapter one.

Prologue/preface

Here we see a tightly spandex-ed man with the colors of red and black that had on his person Two Katana's several gun's and pack's. This slightly buff man was walking through a forestry area that was surrounded in heavy dense fog.

"Yo where all da babes at? I need to go beat them so I can be covered in them." He said too no one in particular.

**Yeah where are they so we can attract them with our animal magnetism. Rawr. **A white like text box said to our dear hero.

I believe I am lost in this conversation. A fellow yellow like text box said to each of them. Weren't we trying to find a way back to the future?  Causing massive confusion for his two counterparts.

"Wait were in the past?" The man said to his two box like entities that only he could see.

**When in the hell did we get into the past? **The white like text box asked as well.

You two don't remember the job we were tasked to stop those alien's that wanted to go through time and space so they can destroy our planet before the human race even existed? He asked truly wondering if they forgot while he remembered. As those three talked they were not paying attention to where they were going and so they walked off the cliff. Now they really had nothing to worry about as they fell into a convenient spring underneath the cliff. What they weren't paying attention to was the rather sharp bamboo pole sticking out of the spring that pierced the flesh and punctured his heart effectively killing him. And like an arrow or a bullet it continued to puncture through him and went cleanly through the other side. And as the body slid down the pole and into the spring below only one person saw what had happened.

He was a rather portly man wearing a dirty brown Mao suit with a matching colored cap with a gold star on it. And as he saw all that transpired he thought of how such a tragic new pool of sorrow was made.

_'Poor Mr. Customer fall and make new spring of drowned tight wearing man'_ And like an old man he pulled out a pipe, put some tobacco in it and started smoking and sat on a convenient log that was nearby. As he watched the spring of where Mr. Potential customer died he nearly crapped himself when he saw an arm burst from the water. Soon followed by a head, body, and then legs. As he saw this he thought only one thing had happened. _'Oh no Mr. Customer fell in Yānmò jiāngshī de chūntiān! Spring of Drown Zombie, but wait there is no such spring which mean Mr. Customer was a zombie all along.'_

Now all of this would have worried the Guide of Jusenkyo had the next thing the zombie did had not question whether it was one or not.

"Chiiimmii cchhaannggaas? Chiiimmii cchhaannggaas? Chiiimmii cchhaannggaas?" It moaned out to the world. The Guide rose an eyebrow and wondered why the zombie wanted a Mexican dish instead of his brains.

_'Maybe not a Zombie after all.'_ The Guide thought to himself, as he casually walked on over to the man who wanted Chimi Changas. Finally the tight-wearing man noticed the guide walking over to him and said.

"Yo, do you know where the nearest Burrito or taco joint is I'm starving?" The guide shook his head to his question and then asked.

"Sir do you know how you survive Jusenkyo spring when you died?" Wanting to know how he cheated Jusenkyo of another spring. The tight wearing man then crossed his arms and put a hand to his chin to think after he asked.

"That depends what do these springs do?" And so the guide explained to him the history of Jusenkyo and how the springs are formed when whatever drowns in them thus making another spring of sorrow. And that whatever falls in them takes the shape or form of whatever fell in them. Upon hearing this our hero told the guide of his unique way of living. The results were say calmingly accepted.

"So you saying that you have power to regenerate from massive wounds almost to the point where you can't die. You are also immune to disease, immune to telepathy, immune to possession, and also have superhuman stamina, agility, reflexes, and speed." Our hero nodded to all of those things and even added.

"Don't forget the voices in my head and the fourth wall breaking."

_'Right!'_ He added mentally. The guide knew if this man was telling the truth and he suspected he was naming this spring would be definitely hard. Oh and he would also need to cover this spring so that no one can fall in it. Just then a spiraling blue portal opened and both of them stared at it till out popped a rather tall man with white hair and various equipment and had a right arm made of metal. He looked at our hero and grumbled out.

"Wade there you are follow me through this portal so we can stop the aliens from destroying the earth." Wade just shook his head and walked on over to our new arrival.

"Hey I go by Deadpool, Cable." And then walked into the portal. While they left Cable grumbled out a whatever and followed And so the guide decided to put this experience out of his mind, and maybe chalk it all as a mirage that the spring might have been playing tricks on him. And oh look here come two new customers of spring.


	2. Chapter 2

Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Deadpool belongs to Marvel and whomever owns it. All other things in this story belong to their respective owners except for oc's they belong to me but they won't be in this Chapter. So have fun reading.

"This is regular talking!"

_'this is thinking!'_

**This is white text box talking in ranma's mind. "This is him talking to people!"**

this is yellow textbox talking in ranma's head. "this is him talking to people!"

Deadpool Ranma Chapter 2.

CALL ANIMAL CONTROL!

Hi above the sky we see a city reminiscent of Japan down below. Soon we descend upon a house that is slightly bigger than the surrounding houses. In the house is a man with a slight tan with long black hair and a mustache wearing what some would say pajamas' but otherwise known as a Gi. This man is sitting at a table reading a postcard from china that say's Hi Bringing Ranma from China Signed Saotome. Now the man looks like he would soon burst with joy and say's to himself.

"R-Ranma? Coming Here? Oh How I've w-w-waited for this day!" The man then gets up from his seat and makes his way towards the kitchen while calling out names.  
"Kasumi!" Which a young brown-haired girl who also wore regular looking clothes with an apron and had her hair in a ponytail held by a white bow answers.

"Yes Daddy?" While she turns away from a cutting table to look at her father.

"Please meet me in the dining room I have happy news." And then the man leaves the kitchen area. Next he calls out yet another name while he ascends some stairs and finally made it to another door with a name plaque of the person he calls out. "Nabiki!" The man said while opening the door to see her daughter on her bed wearing only thigh length short shorts and a tank top whose hair was in a chin length bob-cut. Whom had a Popsicle in her mouth looks up to the door and just hum's for an answer from whatever the man wanted. "Please meet me and your sisters in the dining room please."

The man then leaves and calls out yet another name while searching throughout the house. "Akane! Where is that girl?" Akane was jogging and slightly out of breath as she was heading to the gates of her home with her hair trailing behind her.

"I'M HO-O-O-OME!" She yelled out to the house. Announcing out her presence as she headed to her room she stripped from her jogging shorts and shirt into a white Gi with white baggy pants that go with it and tied a black belt around her waist in a split ten seconds. She then went out to the yard of her home stacked some bricks onto one another and proceeded to smash them. "HYAAHH!" she shrieked her face angry like a silver back gorilla. Then her face went back to sweet and kind looking and she wiped sweat from her head and said. "Ahhh! That was nice." At this time her older sister Nabiki was watching her slowly proceeding to see and then meet.

"There you go again Akane. No wonder the boys all think you're so weird." Akane looked at her sister with a face of disgust and said.

"So why should I care? Not everybody thinks the world revolves around 'Boys' Nabiki." Her sister merely turned around and looked up at the sky seeing the coming rain clouds and said.

"No? Then I guess this wouldn't interest you." Several minutes from now we see all girls in the family room seated by each other while the rain poured down outside. They listened to their father explain to them the point of this meeting.

"Fiance?" All three sisters exclaimed at the same time their father nodded his head and continued to explain the situation.

"Yes the son of a very good friend of mine. His name is Ranma Saotome. If one of you girls were to marry him... And carry on this Training center. Then the Tendo Family Legacy would be secure." The reactions were different for each girl Akane who was visibly angry wanted to add her own words in.

"Wait a minute! Don't we have a say in who we marry?" Kasumi who was somewhat worried came into agree with her sister.

"Akane's right, Daddy. Plus we've never even met Ranma." Meanwhile Nabiki just closed her eyes and decided to think about it while drinking some ice-cold lemonade through a straw.

_'This could my chance to finally get a boyfriend and if not I'll just foist him onto Akane. I'll probably make a yen or something off of him.' _Soun just shrugged off whatever they said while waving the very postcard that Ranma's father sent him and said._  
_

"Well that's easily fixed. Because you will get to meet him sometime today." While they continued to talk in another area of the city heading away from the Tendo Dojo was a Red-headed girl running barefooted in a Chinese sleeveless shirt with very baggy black pants. She also was holding onto a heavy pack and her Chinese slippers. And while she ran through puddles she was being chased by an honest to goddamn Panda bear. Passerby looked in wonder of why a Panda was chasing a girl but what they said didn't matter for it was what the Red-headed girl thought that did and now we would listen.

**About GODDAMN TIME WE GET SOME SCREEN TIME.**

Shouldn't we worry that Ranma is fighting his father?  


**Why I've seen him fight he can take him easy. **Yes Ranma the boy who was now a girl was taking on the panda with some ease. While ignoring the two voices in his head and focusing on his Panda father.

"Yo!" He said while dodging a bear hug from the Panda. "Cut that OUT!" Whom then delivered a kick to the Panda's neck. Which was then knocked backwards while sliding on the wet cement and on his back. In a classic martial arts movie style he jumped back up to his feet. And wiped his face, then spit to the side while taking a fighting stance.

**See he's fine now what we should be doing is commenting on the fight. Ooh here comes our hot little Red-head taking up her own stance. ** Ranma for his part wanted to ignore the comment but couldn't succeed and so grit his teeth while muttering to himself.**  
**

"Shutupshutupshutupshutup!" The Panda then charged toward him and or her with a left series of punches. Clearly seeing an opportunity Ranma took it and grabbed the Panda's arm. "I STILL THINK YOU CHOOSING MY FIANCE FOR ME SUCKS!" Whom then slammed the panda down on the ground.

**Yea show them almost extinct animal's whose boss. **Ranma ignored the comment and continued talking to his father though.

"I'm going back to China! Suck on that old man!" Ranma then grabbed his pack and walked away.

Look out he was playing dead! Yes indeed the panda was playing possum for he grabbed a street sign and hit his son on the head with it.

**Alright Ranma tag me in I'm ready for him.** Within the mind-scape of Ranma's head a sound of a clap was heard. And with new energy Ranma stood back up and like a whirlwind changed his clothes into that of red and black tights. On his head was a mask of complete red with the eye area covered in diamond black with a white circle in the center of each of them. Her bright red hair now transformed to black with the familiar pigtail wrapped in special string that isn't plot relevant now and his feminine features were transformed to that of a man.

**"Alright Smoky TRY TO STOMP OUT THIS** **FIRE!" **And with the speed of a gunslinger from the old west he brought out two nine milometers and started firing at his panda father. Genma panda knew not how his costumed son got guns nor was he gonna let that stop him. With speed unbecoming of a panda he closed the distance and disarmed him. However this would prove to be a fatal mistake for costumed Ranma used a move that several people from a fighting series know. **"SHORYUKEN!"** While white text box fought in Ranma's place, Ranma was coming to in his mind.

_'Ugh what happened?'_

Basically your father played dead and hit you in the back of the head with a street sign.

_'Is that why my head hurts?'_ He wondered.

Yeah that stop sign joggled the brain and white text took the chance to take over and have his turn to fight. He said informing the real owner of the body. if he could shake his head Ranma would certainly do it.

**"Hey you cheating panda learn how to cheat fairly!"** White text Ranma said while dodging an attack on the family jewels. **"What the hell dude! That's a man area you don't hit a fellow-man in their man area it's just not right."**

_'What the hell pops! You never said for me to hit anyone there why you doing it to me?'_ He shouted in his head genuinely pissed that his father would do that to him.

He can't hear you and unlike other people ours will grow back. It will still be painful to be hit their though. yellow text said trying to placate Ranma mind.

_'But pop's is being a hypocrite if he's just going to say something and not follow through with it.' _He said aggravated that his father still tried to hit him there.

Since when did you learn that word? Yellow asked truly wondering where he learned it.

**AGH Son of a bitch got me good with that choke me out technique. **He said to his fellow minds for they were all unconscious.

_"Damn pop hasn't used that technique since I was eleven. As to answer your question I didn't learn it is just felt right to use that word and I don't know why."  
_He said to himself and I.

**Well sure as fuck surprised me so I guess it's Yellow's turn to control the body when we get to this Tendo place.**

_"Hey It's my body so I'm taking it back right away."_

"Sorry Ranma but I already took control." He said aloud to which only his panda father heard. He was about to knock his son out again when he felt a gun pressed against himself. Which was an MP5k primed and loaded. "Also I'll go along with you to your friend's place but we are doing it with you back as a human and me in different clothes." Panda Genma nodded to his son because he knew if he made the slightest error his life could very much end for he could dodge semi fire but not automatic. And so they went off to go do that. With real Ranma cursing in his mind about not taking control fast enough. White text Ranma just casually saying a comment or two. Yellow text Ranma pointing a gun at his father while piggy back riding, and Genma panda sweating from nervousness. Thinking of a way that he could talk in his panda form maybe a form of signs would work.


	3. Chapter 3

Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Deadpool belongs to Marvel and whomever owns it. All other things in this story belong to their respective owners except for oc's they belong to me but they won't be in this Chapter. So have fun reading.

"This is regular talking!"

_"this is thinking!"_

**This is white text box talking in ranma's mind. "This is him talking to people!"**

this is yellow textbox talking in ranma's head. "this is him talking to people!"

Deadpool Ranma Chapter 3

Fiance's, Curses, oh my!

Back at the Tendo cave I mean the Tendo Dojo, Soun Tendo was telling his daughters about his friend who took his son to china.

"Ranma and his father have been on a voyage of Training for as far I can remember." He held up the post card which was from china and stated. "Recently, it seems, they crossed into china." Now this got the attention of the middle sister who had to voice her enthusiasm.

"Wow! China!" But not everyone was impressed Like Akane whom merely scoffed about it.

"What's so great about walking to China?" But no one listened and asked their own questions.

"Is he cute?" Nabiki asked pleasantly. The oldest Kasumi also asked distastefully.

"How old is He? Younger men bore me." Their father merely laughed which prompted her to continue and ask one more question. "What kind of guy is this Ranma?" Soun looked at all of his daughters and answered.

"No Idea." Like a gavel from a judge in court Nabiki slammed her hands down on the table and leaned forward clearly not happy about this recent discovery and repeated his words.

"No Idea?" Her father leaned forward his face rather stupid looking and answered.

"I've never met him." This would have aggravated them all had a ruckus not been heard outside their house.

"AGHH, WHAT THE HELL!" Said a voice that sounded like it was slipping into unconsciousness. To this everyone looked in that direction and wondered what that was while Kasumi said.

"We have visitors!" At her statement Nabiki got up leading the way with her father close behind. While some noises were being made.

"Oooo! It must be Ranma!" She stated while some thumping noises were being made. While her father said

"Saotome, my friend! We have been waiting for you!" Slowly Kasumi and Akane followed them while thinking different things.

_"Oh, I hope he's older!"_ Thought Kasumi while she adjusted her hair.

_"Great a stupid boy is coming in."_ Akane thought while she crossed her arms together in aggravation. However both the oldest and the youngest sister saw a rare sight well more of a scared crap-less sight. They saw their father and the middle sister running back and behind them was the same goddamn honest to god panda from the last chapter. And the panda was carrying something that had legs.

**Hey I feel insulted.** Thought the white text.

This sucks it was supposed to be my turn to shine in this chapter. Thought the yellow text

_'Yea sucks to be you, great to be me now I have to go clear up this situation."_ Ranma thought sarcastically to his fellow voices in his head. One would think he would be grateful to regain control of his own body, but he was female and being carried around like a sack of potatoes. So there was not enough gratefulness to be given.

**Or any fucks either.** Yes nor any fucks either.

"CAN YOU PUT ME DOWN YOU STUPID PANDA!" Ranma all but shouted. Kasumi was fearful and so she asked her father if this was his friend. Of course he merely shook his head. And this caused Nabiki to add her own two cents.

"OH. So this panda just decided to visit! Happens all the time!" Akane was thankfully silent for we all wouldn't want to hear her gorilla like voice. But enough of that the panda that is unnamed to the Tendoes but known to us as Genma put down a red headed ginger Asian in front of the Tendo Patriarch. Of course we all know Ranma doesn't have freckles or pale skin therefore he was a daywalker.

Are we being racist dear author?  Asked the yellow text voice that was in Ranma's head.

**Well I don't give a fuck if he is or isn't lets keep going! **Stated the awesome white text, but he was right about keep going. And so the daywalker and Soun stared at each other the silence filled the room making it very pleasant but was a clear sign of the calm before the storm.

'You... Wouldn't happen to be?" Soun asked while pointing at him. Ranma looked depressed and thought.

_"Might as well repeat it like other fics."_ Taking a deep breath he then said.

"Ranma Saotome. Sorry about this."

**Brace your self. **Was all the warning Ranma had for the enthusiastic yelling in his face caused by the person in front of him.

"AT LAST! YOU'VE COME!"

Say it don't spray it.

"Oooo! He's cute!" Nabiki said behind her father. The man then shed tears of a baby and proceeded to hug him.

"It's so good of you to come! So-" It was then he noticed something that shouldn't be there on a man's chest was there.

_"Tell me about it."  
_Ranma thought to the author even though he never even thunk it. Everyone was silent as they stared at Ranma's huge rack. Well it was more at what shouldn't be there that was there. Soun Tendo had a look of horror and his brain short circuited while he sweated. Kasumi was silent and casually observing, Nabiki hummed and stepped forward. She hummed again and started poking Ranma's huge rack.

**Sweet we already scored with the hottest chick here.**

Don't count your eggs before they hatch. Having enough of being poked in the breast Ranma irritatingly said.

"Um could you stop that." Nabiki stopped and stared at her familiy with hatred in her eyes.

"He" Is a girl."

**SCENE TRANSITION.** Yes we find everyone back in the Tendo cave I mean the Tendo living room doing various things. Like the Soun crying while being tended to by his oldest daughter while wrapped up in blankets.

"Oh, poor daddy. He's so disappointed." Kasumi said with fake sadness.

"He's disappointed! Some Fiance this is!" Nabiki snapped while sitting next to Ranma whom was sitting next to Akane with Genma sitting behind her.

**Don't worry babe once you have us in the sack you won't ever go back to whatever.** White text stated matter of factly.

That is if she will ever sleep with us. Yellow text said doubtingly.

_"I hope to god you two are wrong." _Ranma thought not paying attention to the outside world and therefore when he did he found him and or herself being fondled again.

**That girl must either be Bi or a lez cause she sure does like fondling us. **Ranma not liking being fondled much to his two fellow minds displeasure once again tried to get her to stop.

"Um, I really wish you would stop touching me." Akane seeing an opportunity decided to get Ranma out of there.

"Hey, I'm Akane would you like to join me in the practice hall. And also be friends?" Ranma was silent and smiled at her friendliness.

**Were definitely not going to be friends!**

Yep totally agree with you.  
_"Guys!"_ And so we have another scene transition to the Tendo Cave, I mean the Tendo Dojo practice hall. Where Akane decides to still keep talking.

"You do Karate, don't you?"

"I do a lot of Karate." Yellow text said through Ranma's voice and deciding that he had enough of the sideline.

_"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" _Ranma all but shouted in his mind.

**He's obviously showing her whose top dog.** White text said with pride. It was probably going to be a very short match.

"Then lets have a little match, okay?" Akane asked getting into a stance.

"Y-Yeah sure." Ranma said taking back control and she just stood around. Akane with a determined face rushed forward and tried to hit Ranma with a left strike but she jumped and dodged perfectly. Akane went for a kick but Ranma merely split her legs to dodge as well. He landed back down on the ground and dodged another fist and a kick._  
_

**Use a Shoryuken to one hit KO her.** Deciding to ignore his advice he simply stood there while Akane huffed and puffed.

"What's wrong? Swing at me!" She then went into a three hit combo that was easily dodged by Ranma by simply bending his body around

_"Wh_y... Why am I_ missing her?"_ She thought while huffing. _"Is she reading my moves?" _

**Bitch please we could dodge you in our sleep.** White text stated.

_"Do you have to insult her she's doing well for a beginner?" _Ranma thought trying to placate his mind.

listen Ranma we can tell which girl we shouldn't like and she is one of them cause of this next move. Yellow said predicting the future for Akane tried to punch her with too much power. Fortunately Ranma dodged but Akane still managed to do damage to the wall that had a fist side hole in it now. Ranma was behind her and saw the damage that would have been him had he not dodged.

_"OK I see what you mean but maybe she was gung-ho in the fight."_

**Gungho maybe but reason for it none, zip, nadda, nothing.**

Just end the fight and lets move on. And Ranma did end it by simply poking her in the head twice. She stared in disbelief and Ranma laughed at her face while she remained quiet. Soon they both started laughing and then Akane stopped to say.

"You're pretty good."

**Bitch were the best.**

_"Shut up!" _Ranma cried out in his mind getting ticked off that they are insulting the girl in front of her.

"Well, I'm just glad you're a girl." Akane said while somewhat walking away.

"Huh?" Ranma asked, Akane turned back to look at her and told her reason.

"It's just, I'd really hate to lose to a boy!" Ranma remained silent and contemplated this turn of events while Akane exited the room.

**"Yeah she is definitely gonna hate us when she find's out our curse." **White Text said out loud for everyone to here.

_"What the heck are you doing taking over."_ Ranma thought hurriedly.

**"Look man Yellow took over and now it's my time."** He said nonchalantly

Eh just Scene Transition already. I'm bored.

**"NEVER!" **

Fine I'll do it Scene Transition. We see two wise men-

**"AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** White text was laughing for all his worth to what ever he was laughing at which caused everyone in the house to stare at him who looked like a her. **"Man that Wise man joke was funny especially since they aren't wise at all."**

_"You do realize they are all staring at us."_ It was then that white text occupying Ranma's body did notice that they were all staring at her.

**"Eh don't give a fuck they can all kiss my ass."** Which were the wrong words to say in front of the real person who wears the pants of the house.

"Now Ranma I am ashamed of you swearing-in this house, especially talking to yourself are not very healthy habits for a young lady!" Kasumi admonished the red-head pigtailed girl whom merely chortled in more laughter.

**"AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Listen lady we have Schizophrenia, ADHD and mental disability combined with a curse to be turned into a female, hope for us is out the window."** They all but one stared at him like she had grown a new head but she continued. **"I mean just take the man there for ****instance." **He said while pointing at the man with glasses and white bandana wrapped around his head. ** "One splash of cold water and he's a panda, Me one splash of cold water and I'm a mental patient. So do-"** He was cut off by said man who becomes a panda when he poured water from a steaming hot kettle on him. The reactions were varied from person to person. Each were definitely shocked as the red-head became a black-haired boy who was taller than the girl that he was. Ranma for himself looked sheepish and looked to his dad and said.

"Thanks pop." His father nodded and then he turned to everyone else and said. "Ugh I'm Ranma Saotome. Sorry 'bout this." Moments later we see everyone back in the living room all sitting down. Each facing one another, tension was high and explanation's were going around.

Yo what I miss? Yellow text asked Ranma who replied.

_"Just listen."_ Ranma told him and white did as he was told. Soun cleared his throat and looked to his daughters.

"Allow me to introduce my dear old friend." His friend then introduced himself.

"Genma Saotome." Genma then indicated to his son and said. "And this is my son." Who also introduced himself.

"Ranma." As soon as he said his name the eerie sound of quietness took hold of the household. Akane stared at Ranma with hatred The silence finally waned when Nabiki asked

"What's this all about?!" Genma looked to be thinking of an idea to best explain it all.

Throw your dad into the Koi pond or else he will throw you in the next couple of seconds. Yellow said to Ranma who mentally nodded.

"Hmmmm. Where should I begin? I know." Sadly Genma's plan to throw his son into the koi pond was thwarted when Ranma threw him instead. As everyone looked they saw a panda emerge from the water. Ranma sat back down and waited for them to come down from their shock and awe. Genma stepped out of the pond and shook himself free of the water. Naturally the water he shook from his fur went everywhere including on Ranma. Who naturally turned into a red-head, and a tick mark then formed on his face.

"Now he's a girl!" Kasumi said while staring at Ranma.

**Woman that's all you have to say why not anything about the panda?** White asked and Ranma was a little peeved to.

"Oh sure don't stare at him and say 'now he's a panda!' Tsk" Ranma said rudely. Kasumi was a little abashed about the rudeness and would have retort had Genma who poured hot water from the kettle back onto himself then began crying fake tears.

"Ohhh. My own son forced to turn into a girl so humiliating." To which Ranma then threw his ass back into the Koi pond thus returning him back into a panda.

"Your one to talk! Oh woe is me for my fat lazy father turns into a fat lazy panda. BIG CHANGE THERE!" The two then started fighting their fists a blur yet none struck the other. Kasumi who was watching came up by her father and asked him.

"Daddy? Why are you friends with them?" Soun had a stoic face and watched his old friend battle with his son and said to his daughter.

"They weren't like this before! Not before they went to China. And undertook that terrifying training exercise!" Once things between both Saotome's were calmed and again back to their uncursed forms, Genma began to explain what happened to them.

**Flashback time!**

Hell yeah I love these FLASHBACKS!  
We see the scene change from the Tendo dojo to a valley of springs that have bamboo poles protruding up towards the sky.

"Mt. Quanjing, Bayankala Range, Qinghai Province, China Is where our story begins." Genma said with recognized sadness. We see three men standing just outside the range of the pools. One is Genma the next is Ranma and the last is the guide of the valley. The guide is looking at the two Saotome's and then welcomes them with an open handed gesture.

"Welcome sirs. To legendary "training ground of accursed springs." Both Saotome's had a face of determination Genma spoke first to his son.

"Are you ready, Ranma?" His son just replied.

"This place ain't so impressive." The guide merely looked at the boy with a level eye. While they both put their packs on the ground.

"You very strange one, no sir this place very dangerous. Nobody use now." The guide then looked back at all the springs. "Is more than one hundred spring here. And every one have own tragic legend!" But the two Saotome's paid no heed to his words and with Genma leading the way decided to jump to the bamboo stalks.

"Follow me, boy!" Genma said while each landed on a stalk of bamboo. His stance was that of the Crane style with both arms hanging at shoulder length and one leg bent in front of him. Ranma's stance was a little more different with both arms together and hands spread out it looked like he was doing the Kamehameha move but he also had his leg bent similarly like his father's. The guide was panicking and tried to warn them.

"Ah! Sir! What you doing? It very dangerous to be up there." But neither paid heed and talked to each other instead.

"I won't go easy on you." Genma said to his son.

"That's how I want it." Ranma replied. The guide still trying to warn them tried yelling at them.

"PLEASE SIR! VERY BAD IF YOU FALL IN SPRING!" Still neither heeded his words and both sprung at each other for aerial combat.

"OY-SHOH-TOH!" Was Genma's battle-cry, his opponent and his son remained stoically quiet. His father went to try to kick him out of the air, but Ranma used his extended leg as a base for his hand and flipped over and kicked him in the back down to the spring below.

"Gotcha." Ranma said as he balanced himself on the pole. He looked down and noticed the bubble's in the spring. "Pop?" He asked. "We done already?" He asked unsure if his father was done fighting or not. What he didn't expect was a Panda bursting from the surface of the water. It then took a battle stance and waited to attack. Ranma totally bewildered was pointing and gaping like a fish with his mouth opening and closing. "Wha? Wha? Wha?" It was then that the guide told him what happen.

"That is Shonmaoniichuan, 'Spring of Drowned Panda'! Very tragic story of Panda who drown there two thousand-year ago? Now who ever fall in take body of Panda." Ranma at his father who was preparing to strike him with more worry and only two words came out of his mouth before it happened.

"Oh No." And as wide as a plane and fast as a car his Panda father came in for the attack. "Wait a second!" He said frantically dodging strikes from his father. "You never said anything about-" He was cut off as his father roundhouse kicked him across the air. His trajectory went towards a spring that had a bloody bamboo pole protruding from it. Plop down went Ranma and splash went the water, Ranma was panicking and quickly swam up the surface and inspected himself. He sighed and relief as he was still himself the guide came over and quickly told him what spring he fell into.

"Young sir very lucky only fall into Deadpoolniichuan very tragic story of crazy man who fall in spring thirty minute ago luckily victim was ok and didn't drown. So you might not be cursed." Ranma sighed a relief at that having avoided being cursed.

**Dude who are you And where's Deadpool?** Ranma blinked at the sound of the voice and looked around then back at the guide.

"Did you hear a voice just now?" He asked the guide hoping he did. The guide shook his head and then quickly said to the young man.

"Young sir cursed after all, you now have crazy man's voice in head how very tragic." He went to help the boy out of the spring but his father grabbed him by his Gi and promptly threw him out. His trajectory went towards another spring and splash Ranma repeating the same process as he did the first spring quickly came up for air.

Whose throwin us in water all of a sudden?

**Dude you not going to believe this were no longer with Deadpool!**

Your right I don't believe it why we still at this Spring place weren't we going to the future?

Both voices quieted a second as the guide came by the spring that Ranma fell in.

"Oh no young sir fall in Nyannichuan Very tragic story of young girl who drown in spring one thousand five hundred year ago! Now whoever fall in spring take body of young girl." Ranma gaped at what was on his chest and his two new tenants of his head commented on it.

**Dude were in some broads head.**

I can see that as I can also see the confusion that's going on. 

**Ok we've read enough of this flashback lets go back to us in Japan.**

Agreed so SCENE transition!

Were back at the Tendo house with everyone sitting and staring at the two Saotome's that explained their tale and trip to Jusenkyo. The Patriarch Saotome then grieved for them.

"The Legendary Ground of Accursed Springs, It's true horror has always been a shrouded in mystery, but now." Ranma was getting ticked at his words and wanted to hit something very badly.

**Take a chill pill dude and just beat up your dad, oh and be careful he might throw you into the Koi pond.** White said to calm him down, Ranma nodded and grasped his father's clothing.

"What the hell were you thinking when you brought us to a place like that anyway?" Ranma was prepared but his father still managed to throw him into the Koi Pond. As he emerged a girl his father berated him.

"You sound like a girl! Were you not prepared to give your life away for the Art?" Ranma trembled with rage and clenched his fist.

"My life yes, hell I'd even go crazy for it and develop split personalities for it, which has already happened." The female members of the Tendo family had widened eyes at that remark and each knew that this potential fiancé wasn't suitable for either of them because he was crazy. "MY MANHOOD IS A DIFFERENT STORY!" He yelled out and splashed his father with water and begun to try to hurt him.

Show him whose boss Ranma! Yellow thought loudly, Genma however was no slouch when also trying to dish out pain towards his own son. And so each were stalemated with neither managing to hit the other. Kasumi was getting distressed about all the violence and looked to her father to see if he would stop them, but he merely cried and said stuff about tragedies. So she took it upon herself to stop the violence disturbing her home. And she would be backed up by her younger sister Nabiki.

**Way to go dude we got the older sister helping us out. ** White said to our dear red-head. Genma managed to grab his son's shirt and was about to hit him with his furry paw.

"Stop that! You went too far, Mr. Saotome!" Kasumi quietly shouted while holding the arm that was holding Ranma.

"Yeah! Even for the sake of training you should have made sure your son was mentally prepared for it." Nabiki said which got a look from Ranma that said he was ready for anything and everything.

"What ever made you do something so dangerous?" Kasumi angrily said to the sweating panda. Genma threw down a packet and both Tendo sisters curiously looked at it. "It's a Chinese map and guidebook?" Nabiki picked it up and read the cover or at least tried to.

"Something about "Training grounds." Kasumi took the guidebook from her sister and sadly stared at it. As she skimmed through the book a little she sadly knew the reason Genma wasn't careful.

"No wonder..." She paused and then stared at Genma. "You can't read Chinese can you?!" Which was answered by Genma panda pulling a string on a party ball that had the answer correct.

**Damn I thought only we had fourth wall breaking powers?**

Yeah well ours are more potent than theirs.

_"What are you guys talking about?"_ Ranma asked his minds while he hit his father in the head.

**Eh your too not crazy yet to understand.** White explained.

Yeah also lookout for the boiling water. Ranma barely had a chance to dodge the boiling water provided by Soun Tendo.

"-But hot water turns you back into a boy!" Soun said while pouring the boiling water in the place where Ranma was.

"HOT WATER! NOT BOILING YOU BAKA!" Ranma shouted and pissed that he was almost scalded. Soun was unpreturbed with his outburst and decided to put a hand on his shoulder.

**"Don't touch me!" **White said voicing Ranma's displeasure.

"No sweat." Soun said still touching him by patting his shoulder. "Your problem isn't so bad!"

Moment of truth prepare to be engaged. Yellow said to Ranma.

_"I don't care anymore the author is just going to have me engaged to one of them." _Ranma thought depressingly. Soun was introducing Ranma to his daughters.

"Kasumi my oldest nineteen, Nabiki seventeen, and Akane sixteen. Pick whoever will be your Fiancee." The girls were in trouble for none of them wanted to be engaged to the boy who was surely insane.

**"I said don't touch me!" **White text Ranma said as he grabbed Soun's hand that was on his shoulder and threw him outside. The girls were wide-eyed as they saw their father get thrown out. He then turned back to the girls before him and decided to think. **"Now I think I'll choose Nabiki cause she likes to fondle me." **Akane was momentarily unafraid and decided to fight back.

"Like I'll let an insane pervert like you marry anyone in my Family!" Nabiki was both thankful and afraid for her younger sister's stupidity.

_"Please shut up Akane and let me handle this for this guy is probably a time bomb waiting to go off."_ Nabiki hoped she would get the message when she glared at her and put her hand on her shoulder. Of course Akane didn't pay attention when Ranma insulted her.

**"Why don't you go back to pretending to do martial arts." **He turned around to leave when Akane struck him with the table in the living room thus causing unconsciousness. Genma looked at his son turned daughter and shook his head, he then turned to the three girls and apologized.

"I'm sorry for my son's behavior when he is in his cursed form he is more prone to let the other voices in his head take charge." Then he looked back down at his son on the ground with the table on top of him. "Not that he had it coming."

**"Eat shit and die old man!"** Ranma muttered before unconsciousness reclaimed him again. Everyone shrugged and went off somewhere leaving only three people left in the living room. Nabiki looked to her older sister and asked her for help with the unconscious boy turned girl. They managed to move Ranma to one of the guests room where a futon was laid out. There Kasumi checked his head to see if it wasn't cracked which it wasn't. Nabiki made a comment about having such a hard head which Kasumi just nodded to. When they were done with him they decided to talk to one another.

"I was almost scared cause of Akane's stupidity." Nabiki dryly said to her older sister.

"Yes Akane can be a sweet girl except when she's a violent maniac." Kasumi said to her sister. Nabiki just scoffed and then stared at the prone form of Ranma.

"Yeah well now we have another insane maniac whom I'm engaged to and I have to be honest I'm quite scared." Kasumi nodded and stared at Ranma she knew that had he chosen her she would be scared as well.

"I guess will just have to be careful with what we do with him" Nabiki only nodded but some other thoughts were going through her mind.

_"I hope we can find a way to get this guy out of our lives otherwise we could be living with a potential murderer." _Just then Ranma twitched slightly and then moaned out his pain.

"God I could feel that hit from the back of my mind." Ranma said to the world not caring who heard him as long as the words got out.

**Bitch is gonna get it when I have control again.**White text said as well.

Dammit why don't we have healing factor for pain of thoughts Yellow said also feeling the pain from the table. Kasumi leaned down towards Ranma and asked if she was alright. Ranma merely nodded and muttered out his pain.

"Yeah I just felt that hit within my subconscious." Ranma then stared at Nabiki. "So you're the fiance my other chose? Sorry about this." Nabiki nodded and felt somewhat at ease and now it was time to get some answers out of him.

"It's ok so the split personality thing. Does it only happen when you're in your cursed form?" Ranma then sat Indian style and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sort of it happens more when I'm in my cursed form, but it has happened several times while I was male or when I turned into a male." He continued to rub his head massaging the pain away and continued. "You see it's one of those passive curses of Jusenkyo where it doesn't really even show unlike the turning ones like turning into a panda for my pop and me with turning into a girl." Both Tendo's nodded and clearly kept quiet for more info.  
"You see it's kinda a personality curse where if your splashed with cold water you turn into that personality like the spring of Virtuous man or the one of pervertedness and let's not forget the spring of drowned drunk." Nabiki understood some of what he was saying and came to her own conclusion.

"So these springs if you fell in one you would either act Virtuous, perverted and drunk?" Ranma nodded to her question And Nabiki continued. "But this Spring is different? How is it different?" Ranma stopped rubbing his head and began to think.

_"Help me out here guys how do I explain this?"_ Ranma thought to his inner compatriots.

Just let me explain by taking over. Yellow said to which white agreed.

**Yeah man he's the smart one of us all he can explain better than all of us.** Ranma was reluctant to agree but eventually folded.

_"Ok just don't weird them out please oh and let me warn them."_ Yellow mentally nodded and took over once Ranma told them that he was letting a personality take over.

"It's different cause it is a mental problem. You see when the original person who fell in the spring died he was only suffering from voices in his head."  Both girls nodded and waited for him to continue. "But! Because of the application of the secondary curse I.E the spring of drowned girl we get to have some control thus making us split personalities. Though we still kinda are voices in his head." Yellow explained as best he could. Both girls remained silent after his explanation.

**Don't forget we still have our bad ass healing factor that Deadpool has which has all that stuff that no one cares about.** White said to the only two people who can hear him.

_"Yeah we definitely going to keep that a secret from them. Anyway let me have control again Id' like to go to sleep in control." _Ranma thoughtfully said.

The body is all yours. Yellow said as he released control of the body. Ranma was back and in control yet the night was late and so he went to sleep having explained to them his curse. Although back at the cursed springs of Jusenkyo a portal was opening up and as it was opening up confetti fell out of the portal and a familiar red and black tight wearing man stepped out of it with a sombrero on his head and a bag full of burritos. As he strolled towards the only house in the area he talked to himself.

"Man saving the world sure has it's perks. Like a lifetime membership for burritos. Am I right?" Sadly he was met with silence. "Oh giving me the silent treatment ehh I get it." More silence still met him. "Ok what the fuck guys you can't stay silent forever." Still more silence except for the Jusenkyo guide coming out of his home. The guide felt like he was seeing things again and decided to just tell it to go away.

"Hey why don't you go away you stupid illusion." The tight wearing red and black man simply stared at him and then pulled out a gun and fired at the sky holy crap that almost hit me.

"Yeah that's the point say my name already you dingus." He fired at the sky several more time, holy crap those were close. Deadpool then looked at the man and pointed his gun at him."Hey guide what do these pools do again? I forgot last time." The guide explained it to him again and Deadpool kinda knew what was going on. "Ok so when I died in one of the pools I left my minds in them and so I would like them back." The guide simply shook his head and said.

"Mr. customer to late someone else fall in spring now he have two minds in head." Deadpool shot his kneecap and that's when the guide knew this was no illusion.

"Tell me his name and where he lives or else I will throw you into one of these pools with an open wound." He threatened and he would do it and make a new spring of drowned Jusenkyo guide.

"His name is Ranma Saotome, Customer was going back to homeland of Japan don't know anything else." Deadpool decided to leave and stared at the screen you are currently reading.

"Well time to advance this plot."


End file.
